


Anything For You, Baby

by shininryu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, M/M, WHbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shininryu/pseuds/shininryu
Summary: Hyungwon always says it, and he always means it.





	Anything For You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> *immerses self into my hole of hyungwonho I am always knee deep in hyungwonho*
> 
> for the birthday square in the whbingo

Hoseok feels the sun beam on him through the peaks of the blinds in the room. He groans out into the air, attempting to turn himself in his bed, but is sadly restricted by something... or rather someone. A pair of lanky legs are draping over his. Hoseok smiles to himself, before even opening his eyes as he feels the body next to him stir.

"Good morning." The voice says in such a raspy voice, Hoseok feels his stomach do flips. "Glad you decided to wake up."

"Says the person who sleeps endlessly through the day if you let him." Hoseok retaliates. He turns his head slightly to see Hyungwon smiling at him.

"You are right on that."

"What time is it anyway?"

"About 11 am. Not too bad for a Saturday, I would say." Hyungwon plants a small kiss on Hoseok's head. "I'm surprised you survived the night."

"Listen, none of you stopped me from drinking that much."

"Because we weren't going to let you not enjoy yourself." Hyungwon sat up in the bed, throwing the covers off of himself.

"Will you get me water?" Hoseok pouts and Hyungwon nods. Hoseok closes his eyes and massages his forehead with his fingers, somewhat remembering last night. Hoseok wasn't much on going out constantly like his friends did, but when he did, it was a completely 180. He was shameless on his nights out- dancing on tables, drinking shot after shot, pushing up on Hyungwon to the point where, on many occasions, they had to stop him from blowing him in the middle of the club.

"Happy birthday to you," Hoseok hears Hyungwon. He opens his eyes and sees him holding a small cake with a few small candles lit on it. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, my love, Hoseok. Happy birthday to you." Hyungwon's voice lulls in the room. His voice was Hoseok's favorite, the way it was so soothing and he could listen to it endlessly. "Happy birthday, Hoseok." Hyungwon says, calmly. He sits on the edge of the bed, displaying the cake to Hoseok.

"Wow." Is all Hoseok could stay. He wipes a few tears that escape his eyes as he tried to hold back from sobbing like a small child. "This is... so nice. I'm really so thankful for this."

"Anything for you, baby" Hyungwon beams. "Blow out your candles. Make a wish."

Hoseok pushes his hair back and looks between Hyungwon and the candle-lit cake. "I already have everything I could ask for."

Hyungwon looks at Hoseok lovingly. "Well wish to not get another hangover tonight, yeah?" They both laugh.

Hoseok blows out his candles and gives Hyungwon a loving kiss. Hyungwon places the cake down on the little coffee table in the room, kissing Hoseok back. Their kiss grows more heated and they both know where this will lead. Hyungwon adjusts himself on the bed, never taking his lips from Hoseok's. He lays back in his spot on the bed, pulling Hoseok down with him so he's on top. Hoseok straddles Hyungwon, grinding his hips against Hyungwon's. Hyungwon's hips buck up in anticipation and Hoseok moans.

"Thank you for the cake." Hoseok asks breathless and grabs Hyungwon's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Anything for you, baby." Hyungwon coos. He grabs the back of Hoseok's neck and brings him down for a kiss again. His other hand grazes down Hoseok's backside, sliding them into his briefs. Hoseok whines when Hyungwon grabs him and kneads into Hoseok's ass. 

Hoseok's arches into Hyungwon's touch. Their clothes dicks rub against each other and Hyungwon hisses. He begins to start kissing the exposed skin on Hoseok's neck, sucking and biting, scattering love bites on his pale skin.

"I need you." Hoseok whines. 

"How much?"

"Hyungwon..." Hoseok sighs.

"Tell me, baby. Tell me how much you want me." Hyungwon takes his bottom lip between his teeth.

"So much. So, so much." Hoseok pants, picking up the speed as he dry rides Hyungwon. 

"Take these off." Hyungwon says. Hoseok lifts himself up from Hyungwon's crotch as Hyungwon pulls his briefs down. The taller's nimble fingers grabbed for Hoseok's dick, swiping his thumb across the tip and smearing precum around the head. 

"Oh my god." Hoseok moans, planting his hands on Hyungwon's chest. Hyungwon pumps his hand that's holding Hoseok gently, but firm at the same time. "H-Hyungwon..."

 "I need you to hold on a little longer. Can you do that for me, baby?" Hoseok nods. "Grab a condom and the bottle from the dresser, please."

Hoseok nearly blushes at the request. It's quite amusing that Hoseok got so shy at this point- especially since it isn't their first time. He goes for the box of condoms that are placed on the dresser, his body weak from Hyungwon's touching as he stretches above him to reach it. Hyungwon places a kiss on Hoseok's bare chest and Hoseok retreats quickly with a condom loose on his fingertips. With quick fingers, Hoseok opens the little foil package, tossing the wrapper to the side. Hyungwon wets his lips, motioning for Hoseok to put the condom on him. Hoseok squirts a little lube into his hands and rubs a little in between himself, fingering himself with just two fingers as he still wanted to be tight for Hyungwon.

He gives a weak smile, tugging at the top of Hyungwon's briefs and with Hyungwon's assistance, they slide the underwear just enough so Hoseok could do what he loves doing the most- riding his lover. Hyungwon's dick standing tall and Hoseok couldn't help but feel his mouth water from such a sight. Hoseok rolls the condom on slowly and Hyungwon hisses, tossing his head back against the pillows. Hoseok places his hands lower on Hyungwon's chest, preparing his new position.

Hoseok teases himself and Hyungwon a little, brushing himself against the head of Hyungwon's dick. They both hiss simultaneously and Hoseok gets himself lower and lower on Hyungwon. He stops where he thinks it might be too much and grinds himself against Hyungwon. "You feel so nice and tight around me." Hyungwon pants.

"You feel so good inside of me." Hoseok gasps, digging his nails into Hyungwon's fair skin.

"Tell me how good."

"I... I love the feeling of how you fill me up. You feel better than I could ever explain. You feel so good. So _fucking,_ Hyungwon." Hoseok is nearly lost in his own world at this point. He feels himself getting spent from this, but he would never complain. Sex with Hyungwon was like a high you'd never want to come down on. Hyungwon is a calm soul, but when it comes to sex, his demeanor changes. He becomes dominant to a certain point. His grips were rough sometime and he could be merciless, but that's exactly what Hoseok wanted. He would submit to Hyungwon in a heartbeat and would never complain. Their friends never get to see this side of him and Hoseok felt honored that he was the only one who could see this side of Hyungwon.

Hoseok moves his hips up and down on Hyungwon, feeling the taller's length disappear inside of him. Hyungwon's broken moans sound like heaven in Hoseok's ears and it encourages him to go fast, to push their limit. Something in Hyungwon grows, then suddenly he sits up from the mattress, holding Hoseok in his arms, and thrusting inside of him. Hoseok drags his nails against Hyungwon's long back, resting his forehead on his shoulder. Hyungwon tries with whatever stamina is left in his body to thrust into Hoseok, his rhythm growing harder and faster to the point where Hoseok is chanting his name like a mantra.

"I'm so close." Hyungwon whines. "Fuck, Hoseok."

Hoseok could only moan, giving broken pleas and marking Hyungwon's back. Hyungwon gives everything he's got left before he comes, his toes curling and his head thrown back from exhaustion. He gives Hoseok a few tugs, still fucking into him and milking out the last of his own orgasm. Hoseok's back arches, his eyes see stars and his breath gets caught in his lungs.

The air is left with panting and lewd noises of them trying to aggressively kiss as nothing but the clanking of teeth are a result. Hyungwon grabs a handful of Hoseok's hair, pulling his head back. It was a dominant, but loving gesture that Hoseok knew all too well. "I love you."

"I love you more. Thank you for the cake, last night, and the birthday sex." Hoseok giggles at the last part.

"Anything for you, baby." Hyungwon says lowly.

Hoseok cups Hyungwon's face, kissing the tip of his nose and resting their foreheads together. He wonders if Hyungwon would want to shower... together. He also wonders if Hyungwon would be opposed to shower sex. But as he always says, "Anything for you, baby".

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol I have 4 more things to write for this bingo I love being a procrastinator


End file.
